¿Que vas a tomar?
by smiles and dreams
Summary: Bella trabaja en Starbucks y lleva meses suspirando por su cliente favorito, pero ¿el suspirara por ella?


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí.**

…**..**

"Bella se acabo tu tiempo de descanso" me dijo Jasper: mi supervisor.

-ok-le conteste poniendo mi separador en la pagina 344 y guardando mi libro en mi lockett, me puse mi delantal de nuevo y salí a la barra a seguir trabajando.

Camine hacia mi caja, de inmediato la siguiente persona en la fila fue hacia mí.

-Hola, bienvenida a Starbucks ¿que vas a tomar?-le pregunte sonriéndole.

-Dame un caramel latte venti con leche de soya 2 sobre y medio de splenda y no tan cliente, y rápido que tengo prisa-me dijo la señorita que aparentemente estaba de muy mal humor.

Internamente le puse los ojos en blanco e ignore su estado de humor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte con la misma sonrisa.

-Tanya-contesto secamente. Escribí su pedido en el vaso y agregue una carita feliz junto a su nombre, con la esperanza de que su humor mejorara.

Oh sí, soy barista. Trabajar en Starbucks no es tan malo, de hecho es un buen trabajo, claro a veces las personas te tratan como si no valieras nada, pero son muy pocas por suerte. Llevo trabajando aquí 7 meses, para ayudarme a pagar la universidad.

A veces es tedioso y cansado estudiar y trabajar pues hay días en los que no duermo, pero sé que no será por siempre, solo me falta 1 semestre para graduarme de licenciada en pedagogía, y buscar un trabajo acorde a mi carrera.

-mira Bella ahí viene tu novio-me dijo Emmett mi compañero en tono de burla, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y me sonrojara completamente.

-no es mi novio-le conteste sacándole la lengua.

-pero te encantaría que lo fuera-contesto Rosalie, otra compañera riéndose.

-Rosalie te toca tu descanso-dijo Jasper desde adentro.

Rose prácticamente salió corriendo mientras se quitaba el mandil.

Comencé a reírme, negando con la cabeza, mientras seguía con la mirada a "mi novio" que venía directo hacia mi caja.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?-le dije sonriéndole.

-Hola Bella, ahora muy bien-contesto guiñiendome un ojo- ¿tu? ¿Mucho trabajo? –pregunto.

-No, hoy es día tranquilo, ¿que vas a tomar?-le dije observándolo o más bien comiéndomelo con la mirada, el chico era como un modelo, era alto, de tés blanca, cabello cobrizo, nariz recta y unos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban.

-Un frappuccino de moka pero ya sabes solo hecho por ti-vi como levanto la mano y por un momento creí que me iba a acariciar la mejilla pero se retracto.

-Venti cierto-comente

-Si.

-¿te ofrezco un cheescake? O tal vez un pastel de chocolate-

-En otra ocasión hermosa hoy comí mucho, pero no me podía quedar sin mi café.

El sonrojo llego a mis mejillas inmediatamente cuando lo escuche llamarme hermosa.

Le cobre y aprovechando que por ahora era el único cliente deje mi caja para prepararle su bebida.

Edward llevaba viniendo diariamente desde hace 3 meses, y diariamente pedía la misma bebida pero con una excepción: que yo se la hiciera. Según mis compañeros, cuando es mi día de descanso no compra nada solo pregunta por mí.

Eso debería ser una señal de que le gusto, o al menos me encuentra atractiva, pero no me ha invitado a salir y yo no me atrevo a dar ese paso, por ahora somos el cliente y la barista que le prepara su bebida favorita.

Mis compañeros no dejaban de burlarse de mi cuando Edward venia, y yo me ponía toda tonta, pues en varias ocasiones me había equivocado de ingredientes o tumbaba las cosas. Edward me ponía nerviosa, esa es la verdad.

Pues no contento con exigir que yo preparara su bebida se quedaba al final de la barra, donde me esperaba con su sonrisa ladeada, esa que quería quitarle con un beso.

Vi como le pregunto algo a Emmett pero no alcance a escuchar que era.

Cuando termine su bebida, hecha con mucho amor se la entregue.

-Aquí tienes-le dije dándosela, sus dedos tocaron los míos al tomar el vaso y sentí una descarga eléctrica.

De inmediato la probó cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemido.

-Delicioso como siempre Bella-dijo- me preguntaba si ya saliste de descanso.

_¡Oh por dios! _

Era la primera vez que me lo preguntaba, me concentre para no empezar a hiperventilar.

-Si, hace un rato-le conteste odiando no tener mi descanso justo ahora.

-oh, esta bien, quizá tenga suerte la próxima vez-dijo con un toque de vergüenza y timidez.

-espero-le conteste sinceramente haciendo que sonriera.

-Bella tu caja esta abierta-me dijo Jasper pasando a mi lado y viéndome con mala cara.

-lo siento- volví a mi caja.

-Se que te gusta pero no puedes dejar tu caja abierta-Jasper estaba junto a mí, sentí como el sonrojo llegaba a mis mejillas.

Por momentos buscaba a Edward que se sentaba en una mesa junto a la ventana, sacaba un libro y lo leía hasta que se acababa su bebida, después se iba despidiéndose.

Pero no lo encontré.

-no me gusta-mentí.

-y a mí me encanta Emmett-dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo-claro que te gusta Bella se te nota a distancia y créeme tu también le gustas, solo dale tiempo para que se anime a invitarte a salir.

-hoy lo hizo-le confesé pues ella estaba en su descanso cuando sucedió-bueno no exactamente, pero me pregunto si ya había tenido mi descanso, ¿eso cuenta?

-Claro que si yo creo que…

-Como es eso de que no te encanto-interrumpió Emmett viendo fijamente a Rosalie.

-No-contesto simplemente mi amiga rubia, pasando a su lado para entrar a la parte trasera de la tienda, no pase por desapercibido el ligero toque que Rosalie le hizo a la mano de Emmett.

Estaba prohibido trabajar con tu pareja, cuando se daba que se enamoraban, a uno de los 2 lo mandaban a otra tienda, y si estoy en lo correcto ellos tenían algo, pero no querían que los separaran por lo que tenían que ser muy cuidadosos.

Jasper al igual que yo tampoco paso desapercivido el acto. Miro a Emmett sospechosamente antes de ayudarlo a preparar las bebidas pendientes.

La tarde siguió pasando, al ser un martes por la tarde la tienda estuvo bastante tranquila, cerré mi caja, y estuve limpiando el lobbie, ayude a Emmett con las bebidas y cuando por fin llego el momento de cerrar, me apresure a limpiar el area que me tocaba lo más rápido posible, tenía trabajos pendientes.

Cuando por fin la tienda estuvo impecable marque mi hora de salida y camine a la esquina a esperar un taxi.

A los 5 minutos se estaciono el auto de Rosalie.

-sube tonta-me grito desde dentro.

-gracias- conteste contenta por ahorrarme lo del taxi.

La mitad del camino estuvimos en silencio hasta que con un suspiro me dijo:

-estoy saliendo con Emmett -confezo

-lo sé-le dije riendo, ella me vio con cara de shock-oh vamos-me reí-la atracción es difícil de ocultar pero no te preocupes no creo que los demás lo noten.

-oh dios, no quiero que nos separen, pero creo que será lo mejor, cuando estamos cerca simplemente no nos podemos sacar las manos de encima, hoy casi lo beso-estaba casi gritando.

-tranquilízate por mi parte nadie se va a enterar, y ya verás como todo va a salir bien.

….

-Te noto cansada-me dijo Emmett al día siguiente, mientras estaba recargada en la barra intentando no quedarme dormida.

-no dormí por culpa de un proyecto, y las clases estuvieron horribles-me queje.

-falta poco para graduarte-me consoló.

-lo sé-dije aun con pucheros.

-yo se que te va a alegrar-me dijo sonriéndome traviesamente-ahí viene tu novio.

Inmediatamente me pare bien y arregle mi mandil y mi cabello, con mi maquillaje no podía hacer nada, esperaba estuviera perfecto.

-Hola Edward- le dije en cuanto llego a la caja de Emmett.

-Hola bella-me sonrió de vuelta.

-Hola Emmett-se dijo a si mismo Emmett y después soltó una carcajada-Moka frappuccino venti, ¿cierto?- pregunto.

-cierto-contesto- esa rebanada de pastel de chocolate que me está coqueteando- bromeo sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

Emmett anoto el pedido y nombre de Edward en el vaso y me lo dio.

Antes de empezar a prepararle su bebida en un acto de valentía total, saque mi plumón de la bolsa delantera de mi mandil y anote mi número.

Muerta de vergüenza prepare su bebida.

-Aquí tienes-se lo entregue y me mordí el labio.

_Vamos Bella tu puedes_

-Mañana es mi día libre-agregue.

Observo su vaso y lo comprendió, si él no me invitaba a salir lo haría yo.

-lo tendré en cuenta-me guiño un ojo y se fue a sentar a su mesa habitual

…

Decir que estuve nerviosa el resto de la tarde es poco, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para ir a revisar mi celular, pero no tenía ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas.

Alrededor de las 12 de la noche mientras revisaba mi proyecto el cual entregaba al día siguiente, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Mi corazón se detuvo y después comenzó a latir rápidamente. Era un número desconocido.

-¿hola?-conteste con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hola Bella, soy Edward-con esa frase el nudo se convirtió en mariposas y viajo a mi estomago.

-oh… hola…amm ¿Cómo estás?-no sabía que decir.

-lamento llamarte tan tarde, pero supuse que no te dejan utilizar el teléfono en el trabajo y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras en casa cuando te llamara.

-tranquilo, aun no estaba dormida ni nada por el estilo-sonreí involuntariamente, y me acosté en mi cama para estar mas cómoda.

-bien, uhm-se quedo callado un momento-así que mañana es tu día libre-confirmo.

-así es.

-¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-pregunto y juro que sentí que estaba nervioso.

_¡Por fin!_

-si-conteste en un murmullo-digo sí, claro-dije más alto.

-te parecería muy tonto si te invito a un café, dado que trabajas en uno-se rio.

-no claro que no-_invítame a donde quieras_- agregue para mí.

-bien-dijo.

-bien-repetí sin saber que mas decir, esto era difícil.

-Me podrías dar tu dirección para pasar por ti-contesto.

_¡aww!_

Se la di.

-Es una cita-dijo.

-Es una cita-confirme.

Cuando por fin colgué solté el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Tenía una cita con Edward. Solté un gritito de emoción.

…

Durante las clases estuve distraída y bastante nerviosa. No era mi primera cita pero sentía como si lo fuera, Edward tenía algo que no tenía ningún otro chico. Con el siento que lo conozco desde hace años cuando lo único que se de él es: que se llama Edward y que le encanta el chocolate.

Llegue a casa, vivía con mis padres, siempre soñé vivir sola cuando estuviera en la universidad pero vivía en Palo alto (california) a unas cuantas calles de Stanford mi campus y realmente no era necesario un departamento, así que aun vivía con mis padres.

Me duche, y pelee conmigo misma sobre que ponerme, quería verme linda, que se llevara otra impresión de mi además de mi uniforme de Starbucks.

Termine vistiendo un vestido azul sencillo, de día, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille como siempre, me puse unas balerinas sin tacón, me coloque mi perfume favorito.

A las 6:00 pm en punto el timbre sonó.

_Que puntal_

-Ya me voy- avise a mi madre que estaba leyendo en su recamara

-¿es guapo?-me pregunto sonriéndome pícaramente.

-mucho-admití.

-cuídate-me dijo en el tono en el que se que no estaba hablando del clima.

-¡mamá!-me queje sonrojándome y ella se rio más fuerte.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, vestía casual como siempre que iba al café.

-hola-le salude atreviéndome a dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-estas hermosa-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla-como siempre-agrego.

Me entrego una margarita que tenia escondida en su mano detrás de él.

-gracias-la lleve a mi nariz para olfatearla.

Sin soltar mi margarita me condujo a su auto, un volvo plateado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte después de un silencio cómodo.

-estaba pensando en algo tranquilo, un café en el centro-contesto sonriendo sin despegar la vista del volante.

Un rato después se estaciono fuera del Starbucks que había en el centro, y sé que mi cara fue de shock.

-¿enserio?-le pregunte en un murmullo.

-No-se rio-era una broma-siguió riendo mientras arrancaba el auto de nuevo.

-realmente creí que me llevarías ahí-comente sonrojada.

-una pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente-contesto.

-funciono-le dije sonriéndole, y ¿Por qué no? Poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, la cual se ubicaba sobre la palanca de velocidades, pensé en quitarla de inmediato, pero fui valiente y la mantuve ahí, a Edward no parecía importarle.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, y Edward como el caballero que creía que era me abrió la puerta, y me sorprendió que al caminar posara su mano en mi cintura.

Era un acto tan íntimo, pero a la vez tan cómodo teniendo en cuenta lo poco que realmente lo conocía.

El café estaba ni lleno, ni vacio, con la gente apropiada para crear un ambiente íntimo.

Edward pido un cappuccino y yo una malteada.

-¿Por qué el cambio?-pregunte.

-No quería una decepción, el único moka frappuccino que sabe rico es el que tu preparas-contesto tomando mi mano sobre la mesa.

_¡Me caso!_

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte-susurre.

-Es la verdad.

Nuestras bebidas llegaron y así inicio nuestra conversación, me sentía tan emocionada, porque Edward estaba demostrando lo que yo creí que seria, no me quería ilusionar, y sé que hay que tener cuidado, a veces los hombres muestran lo que tú quieres ver para así tenerte en sus manos, ¡si lo sabré yo! Recordé una mala experiencia, pero tenía que confiar, hasta ahora me había sentido tan segura, y tan cómoda al lado de Edward nunca me había sentido así con él.

También estaba descubriendo que teníamos muchas cosas en común, gustos musicales muy parecidos, a él le gustaba leer como a mí, y sus ideales e ideologías las comprendía.

Me conto que tenía una hermana mas chica que él y que era su adoración, la llamaba princesa, vivía solo, en un departamento cerca de mi trabajo, había estudiado derecho y trabajaba en un despacho en el centro. Me conto que para él, sus padres eran sus mayores modelos a seguir y que tenía una buena relación con ellos, tenía 27 años los cuales no los aparentaba y con lo que quede completamente sorprendida. 5 años no es mucha diferencia ¿o sí?

Y con lo que termine de fascinarme con él fue cuando me conto que tenía un perro y lo cuidaba mucho.

¡Un perro! ¡Lo que siempre quise tener!

_¡Me enamoro!_

Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasó deprisa y nos vimos siendo corridos amablemente por el personal con la frase que yo tanto usaba:

"eh, disculpa ya vamos a cerrar"

Salimos del café y me di cuenta que hacia frio cuando el viento hizo que me estremeciera, Edward se quito su chamarra y me la puso sobre los hombros.

-Gracias-le sonreí.

-no queremos que te enfermes ¿o sí?

-no, no queremos.

Caminamos hacia su auto y comenzamos el viaje a mi casa.

Al llegar, estaciono el auto justo enfrente, y aunque lo correcto era bajarme, no lo quería hacer.

-¿Te asustare si te digo que no quiero que la noche se acabe?-Le pregunte en un susurro.

-No Bella-me contesto también en susurros-yo tampoco quiero que se acabe.

Fije mi vista en él, y vi como se iba acercando a mí.

_¡Me va a besar!_

Sentí sus labios rosar suavemente los míos, una, dos, tres veces antes de besarme como se debe. La respiración se me empezó a acelerar y mi piel a reaccionar, cuando sentí su lengua en contacto con la mía, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje mas a mí, no me importo encajarme la palanca de velocidades en el abdomen.

El beso así como comenzó, terminó, con suaves roces de nuestros labios.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar-me dijo con la voz ronca. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho.

-¿tu..no..quieres esto?-pregunte con la voz entrecortada señalándolo a él y después a mí.

-Claro que lo quiero-me dijo dándome un corto beso- Solo no esperaba un beso así en la primera cita.

Me sonroje.

-lo siento-susurre.

-No lo sientas-me volvió a besar.

Unos minutos y besos después susurro:

-¿Te asustare si te digo que siento que te quiero?- susurro sobre mis labios.

-No Edward, no me asustaría.

…

1 año después

-Bella-me llamo mi novio pasando una mano frente a mi cara.

-¿decías?-pregunte.

-¿A dónde fuiste amor?-pregunto riéndose-estabas en las nubes.

Me sonrojé.

-lo siento-me disculpe-no sé realmente-mentí. No quería elevar su ego diciéndole que me había perdido viendo sus ojos.

-Necesito que me prestes atención-me dijo seriamente.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-me preocupé.

-no, tranquila-se rio-no sé ni por dónde empezar-lucía nervioso.

-¿Qué tal por el principio?-lo anime alargando la mano a través de la mesa hasta tomar la suya.

Estábamos en un restaurant cerca de su trabajo.

-Está bien, llevamos un año juntos-empezó- el año más maravilloso de mi vida-aseguró-y quería preguntarte algo.

Deje de respirar.

No estaba lista para casarme, aun era muy joven, amaba a Edward pero necesitaba más tiempo.

-okay-susurre.

-¿Te mudarías a vivir conmigo?-me pregunto hablando rápidamente, y volví a respirar.

_¡Me asuste!_

-Si-grite emocionada-diablos amor creí que te me ibas a proponer-confesé y el se rio.

-¿Me hubieras dicho que no?-pregunto realmente curioso.

-no quieres saber-respondí.

-Me habrías dicho que si-dijo con expresión egocéntrica.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-lo desafié.

-Me amas-dijo.

-Te amo-asegure.

….

_Reviews?_


End file.
